A Ghostly Race
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Regan and Dusty Fenton are the grandchildren of Danny Phantom. That makes their lives anything but easy, if anything it makes it harder as they have trouble as they are accused of cheating, have to fight off ghosts, try to maintain a healthy dating life, and deal with their cousins.
1. Cheater, Cheater

Alex: I own only my is set in the Phantom Three universe

* * *

Chapter 1: Cheater, Cheater

Dusty Fenton was a lot of things.

Reckless, stupid, childish are just a few to describe him.

But one absolute thing he wasn't was a cheater.

Which is what he was seething about as he rode home with his father, Stephen Fenton.

"I'm not a cheater Dad! I may joke around and make my bike fly when I'm racing Austin or Jayson but not in a real race," Dusty pleaded as the truck pulled into a stop in their drive way.

Stephen sighed as he turned off the truck, "I know Dusty. But I told you it would happen a lot. More often if you win."

"It was just second place," Dusty huffed as he got out of the truck slamming the door.

"Second place is big," Stephen commented as he followed his son, "besides they haven't ruled yet."

The father and son entered the house and saw a sight they hadn't been expecting. Regan Fenton, Stephen's daughter and Dusty's older sister, was kissing her best friend, Aaron Yamoto.

"The hell?!"

Aaron and Regan jumped apart in shock as Dusty walked over and pointed at Aaron, "What are you doing kissing my sister?! Your gay!"

"Gay? What? Who ever said that?" Aaron commented confused and scared as he had two very powerful halfas mad at him. Violet or not, Stephen and Dusty's glowing violet eyes were scaring.

"You've been friends with my sister for years and never made a move!" Dusty challenged as he moved closer and closer to punching Aaron.

"I was….was waiting for the right moment to make a move," Aaron explained as he braced for the punch.

"WHO WAITS YEARS TO MAKE A MOVE?!" Dusty cried as he swung but found his fist it stopped by Stephen who was looking at Aaron.

"Aaron come with me. We're going to talk," Stephen explained as he dropped Dusty's fist.

The Japanese teen nodded as he followed the ghost lawyer outside leaving Dusty and his sister standing there.

"Dusty, he wasn't hurting me," Regan spoke up for the first time looking at her brother, "I trust and really like Aaron. Plus I can take care of myself."

The young ghost boy sighed and looked at his sister. Technically speaking Regan could fully take care of herself. She had all the basic ghost powers as well as ecto energy control and her amazing ability to communicate with animals both ghostly and living, which brought up her ghost sabertooth cat, Nabi. It was just her kind, trusting, and scared nature that keep her from fighting ghost.

Which brought them to Aaron Yamoto, honestly Aaron was a good guy and Dusty never had a problem with him. But still this was his sister, she's was too trusting.

"I know, I know," Dusty sighed as he moved to head to his room, "You're still my sister. If Aaron breaks your heart, I'll break him. Into little bitty pieces that will be spread across Canada where they will be stepped on by a herds and herds of moose and grizzly bears then-"

"Dusty," Regan frowned at him sadly.

"Fine, I'll just run over him once or twice with my bike," Dusty joked.

…..

Stephen Fenton sat on his porch with Aaron.

Aaron was fidgeting, Stephen couldn't blame him. He was Stephen Fenton, District Attorney, son of Danny Phantom, and hero in his own right up till the Ghost Hunters were established. He had beaten horrible monsters in the court room, in the ghost zone, and on the streets.

"Aaron."

Hearing his name Aaron jumped and looked up at Stephen's glowing eyes, "Yes?"

"Have you heard of why Regan is so skitty?" Stephen asked calmly.

"Y-Yes, sir," Aaron managed to reply, "at least a version of it."

"Let me tell you how I remember it," Stephen replied as he looked up at the setting sun, "Me and Lucy had decided to go out for the night. Dusty was about two and Regan was about 4. We left them with a baby sitter named Faith. We were only gone an hour or two. But when we came back Regan was gone and Dusty was laying on the ground crying next to a dead Faith. Me and Lucy were in shock, I called Dad and my siblings and told Lucy to stay with Dusty. Daphne and her husband James flew over with my mother to stay with her while the rest over us broke up to search for the ghost and Regan."

Stephen and Aaron sat for a minute in silence.

"We found her eventually. She was being drowned in a frozen lake by a ghost named Trevor White. He was the ghost of a man I prosecuted for the murdered of eight young girls. I got him the death sentence. His ghost came back for revenge on me," Stephen explained causing Aaron to stare at him shocked, "Of course me and my father destroyed his ghost and saved Regan. The cost though was the mental scaring of my daughter, the knowledge that I would have lost my daughter, the knowledge that anybody I put away can come back and haunt me, and the death of an innocent girl."

Stephen turned and looked Aaron, "So, you can see why am in worried about my daughter."

"Yes, sir. I do."

….

Dusty sighed as he looked back at his computer were his skype was open, two of his motocross friends were on video chat, Austin Frank, a short boy with messy black hair and a bored look on his face, and Jayson DeForest , his slightly older friend that was skinny and lackey boy.

"Dude, I don't know what to tell ya man," Jayson commented and took a sip of his hot tea, "Sounds like there assholes."

"But they do have a point though," Austin added, "I mean I've seen you do it with us."

"I'M NOT A CHEATER!" Dusty cried.

Austin and Jayson flinched.

"I'm not saying you are," Austin tried to explain, "I'm saying they have a point.

Jayson luckily cut in, "Dusty man, they aren't going to find a single thing. You're going to be fine. You're the second best in our division. Next to me of course."

"Thanks," Dusty commenting rolling his eyes, "See ya."

Jayson and Austin waved as they cut their cams off.

Dusty sighed as his sister stuck her in head in, "Dusty, you're coming with me to Aaron's track meet tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"And Jake, Josh, Raven, and Jameson are coming too."

"Huh?"

"Night, Dusty!"

"Huh?"

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks.


	2. My best friend

Alex: I own only my characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: my best friend

Dusty Fenton was not happy about waking up early and dragging his butt out of bed. He was even less happy when he got a call from his cousin, Jameson Yorkland, saying he was being attacked. Dusty groaned before telling his sister he was going to get Jameson.

Jameson Yorkland was Dusty's best friend and younger cousin. Dusty's father, Stephen, and Jameson's mother, Daphne, had always been close, even more so after Jameson's father died. As such Daphne and Jameson in a town called Day Town which was only an hour or so away from Dusty's hometown, Riverchase.

Which meant that Jameson was just going to fly over but it seems that was not to happen since Jameson had been stopped by a ghost dragon…..well at least it was something easier than say that fruit lion or that candy snake…..that snake man.

As Dusty finally made it to where Jameson was, he found himself dodging out of the way of a speeding dragon. He stared after the dragon confused.

"Flames…..out of …..it's ass," Dusty muttered confused.

"Dusty!"

Turning the ghost boy saw his cousin. Jameson Yorkland most of the time looked like an Asian looking teen with average length black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a hoodie and jeans, but currently was in his phantom form. Meaning he had snow white hair, glowing blue eyes, and had on a black hoodie and jeans.

Dusty ran a hand thru his currently white and purple hair before high fiving his cousin and best friend, "Dude, that dragon….."

"Laugh now. He's super-fast," Jameson complained as he looked back at the dragon as it speed at them mouth open.

Dusty immediately launched ecto-blasts at the beasts but it seemed to slip around the blasts easily like a snake. Jameson created an ecto-bat and knocked the dragon away, Dusty saw this and turned to blast at it but found it had speed away.

"Damn," Dusty complained as he watched the dragon circled them in while flying in a zip-zang pattern.

"I know," Jameson muttered, "I can only get one hit on it before it speeds away."

"Dude, if we lose to a dragon farting flames we'll never hear the end of it," Dusty complained as he caught sight of his sisters pet sabertooth ghost flying towards him, "Dude, knock it to Nabi."

"Huh?" Jameson looked at his cousin, "Oh."

Dusty fired rapid fire at the dragon till it launched its self at Jameson again as he knocked it away with his ecto-bat into the waiting mouth of his cousin's ghost sabertooth pet as it eagerly began chewing on its treat as the dragon cried in pain dying.

"Home run," Dusty joke giving his cousin a high five as the dragon stopped moving as Nabi devoured it happily.

"Dude, remind me to never piss your sister's pet off," Jameson tried to joke as he watched Nabi swallow the Dragon's leg whole.

"Tell me about it," Dusty sighed as motioned behind him, "Now, let's get to Riverchase. Lucky for ya, our other cousins are late as hell."

…

The Matthews, Jake, Josh, and Raven, were late but then again they had a right to be. They lived in Amity Park, along with their parents, Lily and Nathan Matthews, their grandparents, Danny and Sam Fenton, and the Matthew's Grandfather, Vlad Masters. Which was over 2 hours away.

By the time, Dusty, Jameson, and Nabi got back they still hadn't arrived. Regan waved to her cousin and brother and opened her arms to allow Nabi, now kitten sized, to jump into her arms.

"Hey, Regan," Jameson smiled to his cousin as he gave her a quick hug before he transformed back into his human form.

Dusty followed suit and stretched as he looked around, "Aaron, go to get warmed up?"

"Yes, he's doing the 5000 meters this time," Regan commented.

"Ah," Jameson commented, "So, when Raven called to say they were running late did she say why?"

Regan sighed, "Yes, it seems Jake had to change his outfit 4 times since he and Raven are bringing their girlfriend and boyfriends."

"Jake is such a girl," Dusty complained earning a look from Jameson, "What?"

"I'll remember that the next time you stop to fix your hair," his cousin picked.

Dusty took a moment to spike up his green streak blonde hair that was soaked with sweat, "Leave the hair out of this."

At that moment a white limo pulled into the parking lot causing everyone around to turn a look.

Dusty raised his eyebrow as the door busted open and a familiar teenager popped out.

"HELLO RIVERCHASE!"

Dusty laughed as Jameson face palmed and Regan blushed embarrassed.

"Jake!" Dusty laughed as he ran over and gave his older cousin a high five.

"Dusty," Jake smiled returning the high five.

"Jake," a voice called.

The older boy stiffened as he turned to help get a Chinese looking girl out of the limo, "Sorry, Stacy."

The girl rolled her eyes annoyed as she moved out of the way allowing a very peeved looking Raven Matthews out followed by her redheaded boyfriend who looked tired. As Josh, Jake's twin, got out following her and Dusty expected that to be it but was surprised as a final passenger out.

A slightly more dressy looking young man with white hair got out and turned to the driver, "Thank you, Alphonse. I'll call when we wish to leave."

"Yes, Sir. Have fun," the driver replied as the limo left.

Josh rubbed his temples as he looked over at his cousins, "Hey."

They all stood in silence for a second before the Chinese girl elbowed Jake motioning to Regan, Dusty, and Jameson, "Oh. Right."

Jake motioned to his cousins, "Introductions! These are our cousins, Regan and Dusty Fenton. They're siblings and Regan's boyfriend is the reasons were at this track meet, he's a runner. And the other is our other cousin, Jameson Yorkland."

Regan, Dusty, and Jameson waved as Jake continued motioning to his date, "This is Stacy Cao, my lovely girlfriend-"

"Honestly, Jake….."

"- Your remember Raven's boytoy, Xander Wyatt."

"He's not my boytoy!"

"Good to see you again."

"-And Josh's "date" William Elijah Mystan VII."

Everyone glared at Jake annoyed as Stacy slapped his shoulder, "You know that's not his name."

Jake continued to smile stupidly as his girlfriend chewed him out.

The white haired young man held out his hand to Regan, Dusty, and Jameson, "My name is Wilhelm Elias Meister V. Call me Wilhelm, Joshua's friend."

Regan shook his hand as she motioned for the group to follow her, "Shall we. It's about to start."

* * *

Alex: Thank's for reading and thanks to chadtayor020 for the dragon idea.


	3. Track Meet

Alex:Life hit me hard this summer. Please excuse the lateness. I own only my characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Track Meet

Dusty was bored. Very, Very bored. He sipped on his coke as he looked up at Jake flirting with his girlfriend Stacy, whom looked very annoyed with his constant comments about her beauty. He shook his head before looking at Raven and Xander who were actually watching the runners.

He rubbed his head wishing he could actually be interested in the game but sports, unless he was in them, bored him.

He looked at his watch wondering why Regan, Jameson, Josh, and Wilhelm were taking so long on those snacks. Dusty, bored, got up to look for his sister, cousins, and his friend. He took the time to notice that Aaron was getting ready for his first run, Regan's going to miss it. Dusty was quick to climb off the blenchers and found Regan and Jameson waiting in the line at the snack stand.

Dusty walked over and tapped Regan.

"Huh?" Regan looked at Dusty surprised.

"Aaron's bout to run. I'll help Jameson get everything," Dusty explained as Regan looked surprised.

"Thanks, Dusty," Regan smiled at Dusty as she gave him a quick hug.

Dusty looked at Jameson who rolled his eyes annoyed, "This line sucks."

"Dude, it's a high school snack stand," Dusty teased, "But hey you bring your Magic deck?"

"Yeah, I wanna try out my green deck. I want to try to beat Josh and Jake this time, they do that tag beat down though with Jake's Red-Black deck and Josh's Blue-Black, though," Jameson whined as he moved closer to the front of line.

Dusty rolled his eyes at Jameson, that made him realize though, "Hey where did Josh and Wilhelm go?"

"Huh? Oh, Josh took Wilhelm to the restroom, that was a while ago though," Jameson acknowledged oddly as they finally reached the stand to order.

The motocross rider thought on that a moment. Honestly Dusty was more observant than people gave her credit for. He suppose it came with having a lawyers for parents, yes both of his parents as lawyers. He preferred not to look too deeply into things, liking to accept things as they appear at first. But when he did look into things he usually found things no one excepted.

Dusty jumped a little as Jameson handed him the drinks. Dusty managed to get them all as he followed Jameson struggle up the bleachers steps with his arms full of snacks. Dusty smiled a little reaching the others handing out there drinks.

He caught sight of Regan and the fence talking to Aaron who was covered in sweat and laughing.

"He just won second," Raven commented noticing Dusty looking over, "I was just beat out by some guy named Kaiafus?"

Dusty sighed annoyed, "Of course. Caiaphas Wilson."

Jake looked away from Stacy for a second to ask, "There a story here?"

"Caiaphas Wilson, or Caia, is the younger half-brother of this guy, Richmond Jones. Rich has this thing for Regan but Regan turned him down. So Rich has it out for Regan because of rejection and Aaron too since they recently began dating, Caia thinks if he beats out Aaron it will make Rich proud and accept him," Dusty explained boredly, "It's a long story Rich and Caia have a fucked up family. Needless to say Caia does anything to beat Aaron."

"Man, that's fucked up," Jake commented, "So Aaron has a hard time winning anything."

Dusty nodded, "He doesn't mind to much though, Aaron does it more for the fun of it."

The blonde-green haired teen sat down and noticed that where he sat, he could see Josh and Wilhelm. They were sitting off just past the fenced near a tree where most wouldn't see them. Dusty was confused at what they were doing over there but then noted how close they looked from where he was sitting.

Dusty raised his hand and waved it over where Josh and Wilhelm were seat, creating an clears is wave of ecto energy to appear in front of his view of them.

It's was kinda confusing to everyone when Dusty and Regan developed ecto/aura reading like their Aunt Daphne instead of ectoplasmic weapons like their father, Stephen. Instead their cousin, Jameson, ended up with that. But Dusty and Regan learned how to use the power effectively enough.

The second youngest Fenton male really didn't need that much need for it, but when he saw an opportunity to use it he did. Like now. Dusty watched as a cloud of red and pink appeared around Josh and Wilhelm.

Dusty stared as the energy disappear and Dusty placed a hand on his forehead thinking. Red color in energy could mean a good bit of things, evil, anger, rage, leadership. But red mix with pink? That was affection, infatuation, love. All things that imply Josh and Wilhelm having romantic feelings for each other.

* * *

Alex: review and thanks.


	4. Who am I dating?

Alex: Last chapter for this one

* * *

Chapter 4: Who am I dating?

Regan giggled as Aaron kissed her on the cheek as he hugged her.

"Ugh," Dusty gagged as he this display of affection as he, Jake, Stacy, Jameson, Raven, and Xander waited near the gate for them.

"Oh, Please, Dusty," Aaron groaned, "It's not that bad."

"She's my sister," Dusty protested annoyed.

"You have to get use to it man" Jake explained, "That way when it gets PG-13 or R rated you'll be prepared. Like I was with Raven and Xander."

That earned a blush form Xander and Regan, a sigh from Aaron and Stacy, and a giggle from Jameson.

Raven's eyes flashed green angrily as she smirked, "I'm not the one that got caught with Kathy Blankenship in the shower."

Jake tensed as Stacy looked at her glaring, "Kathy Blakenship? Seriously?"

"I can explain, Stacy!" Jake tried as Stacy moved out his arms and glared at him.

"All ears," Stacy challenged waiting to see how his was worming his way out of this.

The rest of the group moved away from the fighting couple.

"Raven, that was harsh," Regan whispered.

"He deserved it," the Matthews girl protested as Xander rubbed her arms, "Calm down, Rae."

"But now we don't have a fourth person for our Magic game!" Jameson complained, "We're playing before you left."

"You dorks," Aaron laughed.

"We do have a fourth," Josh commented motioning to Wilhelm.

Everyone yelped and stared at Josh and Wilhelm as they stood there confused.

"When the hell did you get here ?!" Dusty cried confused.

"A while ago," Wilhelm explain calmly, "I plan Magic. I will take Jacob's place."

"What you play?" Jameson questioned.

"Blue-White and White," Wilhelm replied not looking amused.

"Use Blue-White," Dusty replied shortly.

"Can we get moving now?" Aaron asked, "The track champ is tired and is sweating and I believe steaks were promised at Regan and Dusty's house?"

"Yep!" Regan smiled as she started dragging Aaron along.

The rest turned to smile but all the Phantoms stopped as there ghost senses went off.

Without missing a beat Jake, Josh, and Raven created black ghost rings, as Jameson, Dusty, and Regan created their white.

"Going Ghost!" they all called as they transformed into their ghost selves.

Within seconds, a crack was heard as hundreds of heads appeared from the ground followed my ghostly bodies. They looked remotely like roman soldiers.

Jake looked over them and then the people around him before turning to his family, "Okay, Josh, you and me are heading for the one that looks like the boss man. Raven, you do air coverage, any of them look think they're trying to head to the town knock 'em down-"

"Nabi will help with that too," Regan commented softly as her pet ghost cat grew into a giant sabertoothed two tail cat.

"Awesome. Regan your amazing at shields, protected as a many people as your can, Jameson, Dusty, you take as many out as you can. Okay?"

The Phantoms nodded and took off. Jake paused and looked at Xander, his girlfriend, Aaron, and Wilhelm, "Xander, you're the ghost hunter. Help as many out as you can."

Xander nodded and went thru motions of leading people out and fighting off a ghost that got close to anyone with his knifes, but really he was more focused of his girlfriend as she brought down like 7 ghost soldiers at once with a single ecto blast.

Stacy helped several people out of the stadium but paused as she stared at Jake as he flipped away from the spear attacking him them sent an ecto powered kicked at the solider knocking his head clear off.

Aaron was worried about Regan but was surprised to see that she had created an ecto shield to encase the fighting even more so when so she would fire a blast every once in a while at a brawling Jameson and Dusty to save them or help them out since they were in the thick of the fighting.

Wilhelm was waving people out by the stadiums with Stacy but more than once he stopped and looked over to the fighting catching sight of Josh as he would punch ghost after ghost blasting them away.

The same phrase past thru the minds of Xander, Stacy, Aaron, and Wilhelm at least once.

Who am I dating?

…

Dusty sighed as he iced his head from the fighting earlier tonight. He heard his phone beep and he picked it up to see it was a text from Jayson.

_They found ya innocent. Hope to see ya at the race next week._

Life's good, Dusty smiled.

* * *

Alex: Thanks and see ya at the next one.


End file.
